


Kingdom for thee

by LovecraftSheeb



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boys Kissing, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Royalty AU, kinda slow burn, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovecraftSheeb/pseuds/LovecraftSheeb
Summary: Bruce is king of the Bat-Kingdom, Damian is the prince. Jason is the prince of The Red Land, the Bat-Kingdom and The Red Land have been fighting for quite some time, Bruce offers to get Damian and Jason married to form a truce. Dick rules over Night-Valley, Tim rules over the Birds nest. Terry is next in line for Bruces throne. Kori is the queen of The Red Land, Roy is the Knight captain. Colin is Damian's Knight captain. Carrie is a Knight.





	1. Chapter 1

Damian was making his way through the castle with Colin, heading to the dining room for dinner. His shirt was a deep green with yellow and red accents, he wore black trousers and shoes. A jewel brushes against his fingers as he adjusted his black crown. It was smaller than his father's, but he still took great pride in it.

The black plates and the chain mail of Colin's armour clanked as they walked. The old door creaked when they opened it, the tap of Damian's shoes on the polished floor accompanied by the rattle of the armour filling the once quiet hall.

There was a long table in the centre of the room, large windows on one side while the other adorned various paintings, a door at the back that led to the kitchens. Bruce sat at the head of the table, sipping a cup of what is assumed to be wine, he had his rather large crown atop his head that was entirely black complete with black gems.

His black shirt was pristine and ironed with not one yellow highlight out of place, courtesy of Alfred of course. Terry sat on the chair to his right, his dark crown resting on his head, the red gems of his crown glinting in the moonlight.

There were plates filled with food already on the placemats since Damian arrived late, he took the seat to Bruce's left while Colin stood next to him. The others plates were filled with steak, green beans, mashed potatoes, and peas. While Damian's pate was filled with the same but steak swapped with tofu.

He quietly started to eat while Terry and Bruce started conversation about some training Terry will go through to prepare to be king, it was still unfair, why did he get it? Damian should be king, but his father thinks otherwise.

"-Damian?" The conversation was now directed at him, he looked up while swallowing.

"Yes, father?" He answered, curious as to what it was he wanted to ask.

"You are to visit The Red land tomorrow. You will be there for the month." He stated, continuing to eat. 

"Why?" He asked, it was no secret that the Bat-Kingdom and The Red Land were not friendly, they fought a lot, Damian didn't know why though.

"Because, you are to marry the Prince there, to form a truce." He didn't even look up, acted as though he was just reading a mundane article in the paper.

"What?!" Damian was furious, he can not just be married off to a stranger to fix what his father had done in the past.

"It is not up for debate." His father was as stoic as ever. 

"Why? Why do I not get a decision in this?!" Damian was shouting now, Terry seemed to want to shrink into himself. Colin was wide-eyed, this was the first he was hearing of it as well.

"It was decided a while ago, me and the Queen of The Red Land are tired of fighting and came to this decision." He still had no change in attitude, wasn't even looking at Damian, it made him even more angry.

"So I'm just supposed to take this sitting down? Just do whatever you tell me for your benefit?!" He was standing up now, his bright green eyes alight with a fire that was so common.

"Damian, calm down, it is for the greater good." At least Bruce was now looking at him, slightly glaring.

"Greater good my ass!" It was out of character, he knew, but he was too angry to care. 

He stormed out, throwing the doors open hearing Bruce shout "Damian!" As he left, Colin hurriedly walking behind him. 

He didn't stop until he reached his room, throwing that door open as well, Colin came in and closed it carefully. 

"Can you believe father? Not even giving me a decision in getting _married_." He exclaimed, turning around to face Colin.

"That is kind of messed up, I don't know why he didn't tell you earlier." The other boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"He waited until the day before to ensure I couldn't say no to it, I can't get out of this." He was seething.

"Maybe the guy's nice?" Colin asked hopefully.

"Oh, he could be, but I will not be." He smirked, already plotting a way to get the other to not want to marry him.

"Dames? Come on, at least give it a try?" He tried to get Damian to play nice, but Damian was not going to play.

"No, they have made this decision without me, so, I will make this as difficult as I can." He turned around and started searching through his closet, picking out some clothes and placing them in his case, and putting his sketchbook and pencils in there as well.

"Now, go to bed Wilkes, you're coming with me tomorrow." He turned around, back to his normal cold stare.

"Yes, your highness." He smiled as he said it, knew that Damian asked him not to address him as such in private. He walked out and closed the door.

Damian sighed and changed into his pyjamas, slipping into bed. He hated that he didn't get a say in this, it was his life. But he decided he would bring hell tomorrow, they would all regret it.

 

When he woke up, it was because Colin was shaking him "Come on, sleepy head, Big king bat told me to get you ready."

Damian grunted and begrudgingly got up, changing into something that was similar to what he had on yesterday. He looked in the mirror and reached up to touch the forest green shirt, fiddling with the blood red buttons. He picked up his crown that was laying on the table in front of the mirror and secured it on his head. He straightened out his black trousers and straightened his lemon yellow lined cuffs. He turned back to Colin and picked up his case.

"Alright, I am ready." He slightly nodded and followed Colin out to the courtyard, where a carriage was waiting to take them to The Red Land. He climbed up the onyx steps with the help of Alfred, he thanked him while he got seated in the carriage, his case next to him. Alfred got onto the ledge to aid the horses that were taking them. Colin climbed onto his own horse to follow them.

The ride was quiet between Bruce and Damian, the latter not looking or acknowledging the other in the carriage. The ride there was awkward but neither was going to say something.

Once they arrived Damian clicked his tongue and got out with his case. Colin arrived a second after, got out and tied up his horse, patting her side affectionately. He walked over to Damian and took his case from him, the other nodded in thanks. 

He turned to look at the castle in front of him, it was huge. It was blanketed in reds and oranges. He was taken out of his stupor by Colin elbowing him in the side, he frowned and looked over to the other boy. Colin was smirking and he tilted his head forwards a bit.

"Come on, stop goggling and let's go." Damian rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue again, but followed Bruce and Colin none the less.

When the doors opened they were greeted by two guards, their cherry red armour gleaming. As they walked the extensive hallways, twisting and turning, Damian had a permanent scowl on his face. 

The walls were draped in beautiful curtains and paintings, red being a prominent attribute. Once they arrived at the hall they were meeting the Queen and Prince at, the guards opened the doors and held them open for the three guests. 

There was a boy, standing in the middle, a Knight off to the side and a woman sitting on a high throne. The boy half turned to face them, making his crimson red shirt twist with him. He half smirked at them and met Damian's eyes after he looked over the other two.

Damian didn't back down, he met his stare with his own glare. The others smirk fell slightly but only for a moment and it was back again. He turned fully and crossed his arms, stretching his shirt over his arms and slightly scrunching the small black buttons and decorations.

"I assume you are King Bruce, Prince Damian and...?" He nodded at each person as he said their names and paused at Colin.

"Oh! I'm the Knight captain, Colin, your highness." He bowed slightly, the boy smiled and nodded.

"I, am Prince Jason." He bowed ever so slightly, careful of the brightly coloured crown on top of his head, the white streak in his hair peeking out, bouncing with the movement.

"I am Queen Koriand'r, welcome to The Red Land." The Woman on the throne spoke for the first time, her voice warm and soothing. 

"It is safe to assume that you are the one marrying Jason, yes?" She directed her question at Damian.

Damian nodded curtly, looking the Queen in the eyes, softening his glare, only wanting to truly anger Jason.

She smiled at him "Well, I know we agreed that you'd be here for a month to get acquainted, so Jason?" He turned to her when she asked "Take him somewhere private, the King and I will discuss some things, take the knights with you." She told him.

He nodded "Of course, mi reina." He turned back to them and walked up to Damian, he met his gaze with the hardest glare he could muster.

"Come on, I know a perfect spot." He smirked at him and held out his arm. Damian hooked his arm with his begrudgingly and allowed himself to be led. Colin and the other Knight captain following closely behind. They conversed quietly behind them, Damian caught some of the conversation, he now knows the other Knight's name is Roy.

They walked through the winding hallways until they came up to a door, it opened to reveal a large bedroom. Damian didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. He looked the room over, there was a wardrobe in the corner next to a dresser, the bed was in the middle of the room. There was a desk in the corner and overall it was pretty bare.

Not that Damian's own room was any better. He raised an eyebrow as they stepped in, Jason closing the door, the Knights waiting outside.

Damian took a few steps into the room and then turned back to Jason, still glaring fiercely.

Jason met his glare "What's got your panties in a twist darlin'?" He tilted his head a little and smirked.

Damian clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms "Do not call me that, you imbecile." He spat, making sure his voice was laced with venom.

Jason's brow furrowed "What?" He asked, surprised.

He scoffed "What? are you that dense you don't even understand me?" He taunted.

Jason was the one to glare this time "What's your problem?" He would have guessed the one he was going to marry would be much nicer.

"My problem? My problem is you, you think just because my father and your Queen decided we would be wed, that I'm just going to take this sitting down?" He sneered at the other Prince.

"What do you mean sitting down?" He didn't understand why this was such a big issue, they both agreed right?

"Just because my father decided I would marry you, a stranger, just to satisfy his needs does not mean that I am going to play nice, I didn't decide this, I was told this, yesterday, so if you think for a second-" He was cut off mid-sentence by Jason.

"Wait, what?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Wait what?"_

Damian narrowed his eyes "I was only told about this yesterday, so if you think I'm just going to sit here and let you do whatever, you are incredibly wrong. Now if you'll excuse me." Damian turned and opened the door, leaving.

"Wait, Dami-" Jason sighed as his attempt at keeping him in his room failed, he lowered his head a little and rubbed his eyes.

As Damian closed the door behind him Roy and Colin looked at him confused. 

"Hey Dames, what's wrong?" Colin asked.

"Come on, we're going to take a walk," Damian said as he started walking in a direction, not letting Colin respond.

Colin rushed after him, they were halfway down the hallway before Roy could do anything. Sighing, the other Knight walked into his Prince's room to find out what happened.

Damian didn't know where he was going, he just didn't want to be in the same room as that imbecile. They came to a door that was clear that looked out onto a beautiful garden. He opened the door and glanced around it, staring in awe at all the amazing flowers. He walked over and sat down on one of the stone benches, Colin sitting next to him. 

"Wilkes, pass me my case." He held out his hand toward the other.

Colin passed him over the case and watched as he opened it and took out his sketchbook and pencils. Damian closed the case again and set it on the ground, beginning to sketch some of the flowers. Colin didn't keep track of time and didn't even know what time it is, time seemed to fly by when Damian sketched. He had multiple drawings of different flowers and sections of the garden, all of them beautiful.

The sun was almost setting when Roy came to fetch them, he came over and smiled down at them. 

"Come on your highness, the Prince requests that you join them for dinner." Damian sighed and closed his sketchbook, tucking that and his pencils away. He stood up with the case and almost protested when Roy took it. 

"I'll show the way to the dining hall then I'll go put this in the Prince's quarters, hmm?" He tilted his head a little, still smiling.

Damian huffed "If you insist." He crossed his arms and he and Colin followed after the other redhead.

When they arrived at two big double doors Roy opened it for them and they were greeted with Queen Kori at the head of the table and Jason to her right. Once they were inside Roy left, announcing that he'd be right back. 

"So good of you to join us, please, take a seat," The Queen said, gesturing with her hand to the seats, Jason next to her looked a little guilty. 

Damian nodded and sat in the seat to her left. 

"Oh please, Colin was it? Do take a seat as well." She said cheerily. Colin blushed a little and tentatively took a seat next to Damian.

Roy was quick when the next minute he was walking in the door and taking the seat next to Jason, smiling all the while.

"I hope you've made our guests comfortable." Kori addressed Jason and Roy. Jason looked at his placemat and nodded with Roy.

One of the other servants brought them their food. Damian was prepared to tell them he didn't eat meat but was pleasantly surprised by the lack of it.

"Bruce told me you were vegetarian, so I told the chefs." She smiled warmly at him and he felt like he could relax completely around her but also that she could set him on fire. It was weird.

"Thank you, malikati." He nodded at her and watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"It feels nice to hear another language, other than English and Spanish." She commented, "Now, let's eat." Kori smiled widely once more before picking up her fork and knife and digging in.

Jason and Roy looked surprised as well but they started to eat as well, Colin and Damian following.

They sat in relative silence, Damian didn't want to reveal how good he thought the food was, Colin had no problem with that as he sat and smiled all the way through it, making happy little noises every now and then.

Once they were done and the plates were taken away Jason finally spoke: "Thank you for the meal, mi reina." He smiled at her.

"It was really good your majesty." Roy complimented her, She smiled at both of them.

"Thank you for remembering I was vegetarian, samukum," Damian said, she redirected her smile to him.

"It is no problem, now, off to bed with all of you." She stood up and left them alone, her red and orange hair flowing behind her.

"Damian, I-" Jason started but was cut off.

"You heard her, we must go." He stood from the table, Colin following suit.

Roy got up and Jason did as well, sighing as he did so. Roy and Colin walked in front of them, Damian looking straight ahead, arms crossed. Jason looked everywhere, he felt quite bad about the whole ordeal.

When they arrived at Jason's room Roy said his goodbyes and led Colin to the knight's barracks. Jason was still being awkward but Damian just opened the door and went in, sitting down in one of the chairs with his case, taking out his sleep shirt.

Jason finally walked in and closed the door "Hey, Damian?" He asked.

Damian didn't look up, he began undoing his shoes. Jason sighed and stood in front of him.

"Damian? Look I'm sorry okay?" He tried to apologize "I didn't know that you weren't told about it."

Damian huffed and stood up, looking up at the other now. He was glaring daggers at the other, looking menacing even though he's looking up a few inches.

"Whatever, I don't care." He pushed past him as he set his case back in the corner of the room, facing away from Jason he started to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off and putting it in his case. He did the same with his trousers, putting his sleep shirt on once he was done.

He turned to look back at Jason, to find him staring and his eyes wide. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, shivering a little at how the scars itched slightly. "Well? Where I am a sleeping?" He asked. 

"Um...the bed, if that's ok?" Jason replied, shifting his feet.

"Are you going to be sleeping in the bed?" Damian tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah, is that...cool?" Jason reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

Damian huffed and rolled his eyes but got on the bed anyway. Jason sighed quietly and started to strip from his own clothes, not wearing anything but boxers to bed and blew out the candles that were lit.

They were lying back to back, the bed big enough so they didn't have to touch. 

"I am sorry, Damian." He offered up into the quiet of the room.

He heard a small huff and a "Go to sleep." From behind him. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today and complied, closing his eyes and drifting slowly.

Damian knew Jason had fallen asleep when he heard the even breathing and exhaled a breath into the pillow, it smelled like soap and Jason, which was weird.

He was sort of glad he didn't need to sleep on a chair or anything so he wasn't going to complain. His plan was breaking apart now, he didn't really want to make him angry anymore, he seemed genuinely sorry. Maybe he'd still get out of this. He cuddled more into the blanket and pillow and started to drift himself.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or feedback it'd be greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

_Who knew what tomorrow would bring._

Damian woke up slowly, pulling himself from sleep. For a moment he panicked, unsure of where he was until he remembered. Right. He was in The Red Land's castle. Sleeping in a bed. Jason's bed. Oh shit, he's in Jason's bed. He turned around slowly, still a little groggy from waking up. When he was fully turned he was greeted by the image of Jason staring at him heavy-lidded, with a lazy smile. Damian flushed a little under his gaze and glared back at him.

"It's rude to stare." He commented, his voice a little heavy with sleep.

"And good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." Jason smirked as he talked, stretching a little under the blanket.

Damian rolled his eyes and scoffed "Good morning," he said after.

Jason smiled at him and sat up, stretching again. Damian tried not to look at his back muscles moving. Roy walked in at that point, smiling at them.

"Her highness wants you two for breakfast." He said, leaning against the door frame.

"Alright, we'll be there." Jason replied, smiling at the other as well.

Roy nodded and winked at Damian as he left, and when Roy turned around he caught a glimpse of Colin. Damian flushed more and glared into the pillow. Jason chuckled at him.

"Come on, gotta get dressed." He prompted.

Damian scoffed but got up anyway, stretching as he stood up. He ignored the feeling of Jason looking at him and went over to his case to get his clothes out. As he was turned away from Jason he took off his shirt and started to get dressed.

They made their way down the hallways once they were dressed, when they opened the large doors they were greeted with Queen Kori, Roy and Colin smiling at them. Damian squirmed a little where he was standing whereas Jason just smiled back at them. Jason put his hand on the small of his back and nudged him a little, Damian started walking again and they took their seats.

"Good night's sleep I take it?" Kori said sweetly, beaming at them.

"Slept like a baby." Jason offered, digging into the food that was laid out in front of them.

"It was very nice, the bed was softer than the ones we have." Damian said, eating the breakfast he got. Jason smirked at his comment and they all sat and ate quietly.

"Oh, Jason, you have a meeting with the council today." Kori reminded him.

Jason gave an exaggerated groan "Do I have to? They're so boring, I hate them."

"Yes, I know we don't really like them. You have to do this though, maybe you could bring Damian with you. It would be less boring." Kori offered.

Jason perked up at that "Hey, Damian, wanna sit through a council meeting?" Jason leaned back and looked sideways at him.

Damian looked up at Colin and saw him nod and smile, he sighed and replied: "Alright, there was nothing planned anyway." He continued eating.

Once they had finished eating Roy stole Colin away to probably show him some of the equipment they use. Kori left to do whatever Queens do nowadays and Jason led Damian back to his room to prepare for the meeting. 

"Right, so, these council meetings can get pretty tiring." Jason warned the other prince.

"Tt, maybe to you." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Hey, just a little warning." Jason sighed "Sargent is a little...close-minded, Carlson is very dumb. Oh and all of them are just kinda mixtures of those, just overall bad people." The older prince shrugged.

"Hmph, they can't be that bad." Damian muttered to himself.

"Right, well, we should go now." Jason held open the door for Damian.

He nodded and walked out the door, Jason following. Roy and Colin joined them along the way.

They stopped in front of another set of large doors, Jason opening them revealing a large table surrounded by council members. The only seats left were two at the very head of the table. Damian became fidgety but they took their seats, their respective knights beside them.

"This is prince Damian, from the Bat-Kingdom. He will be staying here for the month." Jason addressed the council. He looked so different from before, he looked cold and stern whereas he usually looked wild and reckless. It was unsettling.

"Why is he here?" One of the members asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"He's here because we're discussing a truce. Anything else you want to talk about or should we get to why you're all here." Jason stated through gritted teeth. 

They shook their heads and started to go on about the various reasons on why they were here, Damian drowned out most of it and didn't really care for it.

It was a long few hours but finally it was finished. As they piled out of the room Damian heard some words from passing council members, those words not being very nice.

Jason led Damian back to his quarters, holding the door open for him once again. The other prince nodded his head in thanks and went and sat on the bed, as the door clicked shut his shoulders sagged a little. Jason chuckled at him.

"I told you they could be tiring." The taller said smugly.

"I'm not tired." Replied Damian, fighting back a yawn. But if Jason could do it then so could he.

"Yeah sure, positive you don't want a nap?" The other questioned.

"I am not taking a nap." Damian replied stubbornly.

Jason shrugged "Suit yourself." He went over to a table next to the bed and picked up a book and sat on the bed to read it.

Damian made his way to his case for his art supplies and sat on the other end of the bed, opening the large sketchbook and picking up the pencils and started to draw. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few hours, Roy had come in with their lunch on a tray. Damian had shouted at him when he tried to sneak a peek at what he was drawing, he left laughing. They ate in silence as well.

The drawing had taken in shape, it was a drawing of Jason. He doesn't like people seeing his drawings on a normal basis but he was even more adamant about it for this one.

"What you drawin' pequeño bate?" Jason questioned, looking up from his book.

"None of your business, alkurz alfasid." Damian snapped back, holding the sketchbook close to his chest.

"What? Is it embarrassing?" Jason smirked. 

"No! I'm not embarrassed by my work!" Damian said defensively.

"Then why don't you show me?" Jason had put his book down.

"Because...you're not worthy of seeing it?" Damian was a little flushed now, he didn't want Jason to know.

"Oh come on...surely it isn't that bad." Jason goaded the other.

"It's not bad!" Damian insisted.

"Then show me." Jason got closer.

"No!" Damian tried to hide the book from view.

"Fine, don't show me." Jason shrugged and made it look like he was going to retreat, then he snatched the book from Damian, ignoring his protests and looking at it.

Jason's smirk fell away and his mouth fell open. He stared in awe of the drawing...the drawing of him. It was amazing, he didn't know what to say.

Damian's protests had stopped and his face was flushed red as he looked at the bed sheets.

"Dami-" Jason was cut off when there was a knock at the door, Roy came in.

"Hey, her highness wants us for dinner." He smiled at them, it faltered a little at the scene and tense atmosphere but carried on.

Damian immediately got up and didn't wait for Jason and started following Roy and Colin towards the dining room. Jason scrambled off the bed and jogged to catch up to them.

They walked in silence, the only sound the clanking of the armour from the two knights in front of them. They sat and ate in silence, only speaking to answer Kori's questions about their day. Once they were finished Damian and Jason waited to be excused to leave.

They walked back in awkward silence, Jason held open the door for the other and Damian walked in without acknowledging him and started to change in the corner like usual.

Jason wanted to say something, what that something was he didn't know. So he just started to strip for bed.

Damian was already in bed when he turned around, back to him. He got in bed facing the other, he reached out and gently touched his shoulder.

"Damian...I liked the picture." That's all he could muster, he didn't tell the other how much he loved it, how well done it was. How much he loved him already.

Damian flinched slightly at the touch and tensed at the others words, but didn't do anything about the hand on his shoulder. Jason took that as a cue to stop, so he retracted his hand, but not by much, he placed near the others back on the bed. He closed his eyes after a minute or two and his breathing evened out. 

Damian only closed his eyes once he knew Jason was asleep, he sensed the presence of his hand, did his best to ignore it.

There was no way he was getting a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_There was no way he was getting a good night's sleep._

This feeling was horrible, cold but way too hot at the same time. Everything was way too tight and there wasn't enough air, he couldn't breathe.

He jerked awake gasping for air. His body was covered in a cold sweat and his chest heaving. Jason was hovering over him looking every bit concerned. Once Damian had calmed down a little he looked up at Jason and realized he had been speaking to him.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's gonna be ok. What happened?" He was trying to reassure the other and calm him down.

Damian gripped onto Jason's arms and tried to steady his breathing "I-i'm fine, I'm fine." He stuttered out and cursed his ill composure.

"Are you sure you're ok? What happened?" Jason reached out and brushed away some of Damian's sweat-drenched hair from his eyes.

Damian managed to regulate his breathing and calm down fully "I...had a nightmare, nothing important." He brushed off, not enjoying his weaknesses being shown.

Jason frowned "It is important, you were thrashing around. What got you so scared?"

Damian squirmed under Jason's concerned gaze "Nothing, it doesn't matter." He averted his eyes, he didn't want to show how scared he still was.

Jason frowned more and gripped Damian's chin to make him look at him "Tell me...please?" Jason's eyes softened.

Damian's eyes filled with rage at being handled like that but settled down as quickly as it came, he hesitated and swallowed down the lump in his throat "It's...I couldn't breathe, it was freezing and boiling. It's the same as always, just...being...alone." He spilled out his nightmare, getting quieter when he was nearing the end.

As if on cue, the door opened and Roy and Colin had walked in, looking as equally as worried.

"We heard thrashing from our rooms and came to see the problem, our princes," Roy said, smirking a little at the scene of the two of them. They made quite the pair, the two knights in their sleepwear with swords.

Jason got up from the bed and leaned into to whisper something to Roy, his smirk turned into a gentle smile and he leaned back to whisper presumably the same thing to Colin.

Damian looked at them suspiciously as the two knights placed down their swords and they all climbed into the too big bed, Damian tried to insist this was not necessary but they all cuddled into him. Jason on his left, Roy on his right and Colin sort of sprawled on top of them.

"Now you won't be alone," Roy whispered in his ear, he could practically feel the smirk he had.

Damian's face burned with embarrassment and the worst part was he couldn't turn away, he would just expose himself to Jason. Roy chuckled quietly at him and tightened his grip on the prince's waist. Damian grumbled but the boys wouldn't let up. He sighed and accepted his fate. All three of them snuggled closer to him and his face that had started to cool down heated back up again.

Eventually, they all fell asleep, clutching at each other. 

Jason was the first to wake, Damian had turned in his sleep and was now pressed tightly against him. Damian's head was tucked under his head and Roy was holding the other prince like his life depended on it. Colin was still on top of them but was more pressed into Roy.

Jason smiled at the scene and curled more into the boy pressed to him. Roy woke up next and smiled sleepily at Jason.

"G'morning." Roy's voice was laced with sleep and Jason smiled more.

"Morning. Thanks for coming in last night, Damian was really scared, it was kind of unsettling." Jason said appreciatively.

"Yeah no problem, it is my duty to serve my prince." Roy smirked "And who knew the little prince was such a cuddler, with how he reacted." Roy aimed his smile down at the boy he was still curled around.

"Yeah, it was a nice surprise." Jason placed a gentle kiss to the boys head and felt him move impossibly closer.

They both felt the smaller knight stir on top of them and Roy smiled at him when his eyes opened "Morning sugar." Colin blushed lightly and smiled shyly at Roy.

"Good morning." He tiredly said to both of them and redirected his smile to Jason.

"Morning calabaza," Jason said to him. The only one still asleep was Damian.

"Damian always wakes up late unless someone wakes him up." Colin murmured as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"If we wake him this might end so let's just not do that for a minute," Jason muttered into Damian's hair.

The two redheads smiled and cuddled in more, enjoying the warmth.

After a while, Damian finally stirred. 

"Morning principito." Jason said first "How are you doing?"

Damian sleepily looked up at Jason, remembered what happened earlier in the night and finally registered the extra weight and his face turned a few shades darker. 

"I am fine, I still say this was unnecessary," Damian muttered back.

"Maybe, but you love it," Roy said into the back of Damian's neck.

"It is sort of nice." Colin sheepishly said.

Damian tried to suppress his shiver and scowled at the other boys.

Roy grinned at the nape of his neck and Colin curled into Roy more. Jason tightened his grip on them, his fingers resting on top of Roy's waist.

"We need to get up for breakfast," Jason mentioned offhandedly. Roy and Colin groaned while Damian scoffed.

"Her Highness will be worried." Jason urged. The two redheads sighed and got up, picking up their swords from where they had left them. Damian would never say but he kind of missed their warmth.

"We're going to go back to our room's and get ready, see you at breakfast, my princes." Roy teased and left with Colin.

Damian peeled himself from Jason and got into his usual corner and started to change, he remembered what had happened last night and his face flushed again. He just hoped that Jason forgot.

Once they were both ready they made their way to the dining room. The two knights joined them halfway there and their full gear. They opened the large doors and Queen Kori welcomed them with a warm smile.

They all sat down, food already prepared in front of them.

"So, how did you all sleep?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets updated on my tumblr as well so you can go follow that if you want!


	5. Chapter 5

_"So, how did you all sleep?"_

Jason felt Damian stiffen next to him, he looked up and locked eyes with Roy across the table.

"It was fine," Damian and Jason both said a bit too quickly. They silently prayed that Kori didn't pick up on it, but if she did she never mentioned it.

Kori just nodded politely and started a casual conversation with them. After they had eaten breakfast Jason had taken Damian back to his room, the guards in tow. They both entered the room while the guards waited outside.

Damian was still being distant from the incident from yesterday, so he didn't know what to do. Jason picked up on it and tried to reassure the other.

"Hey, dami-" Jason started but was cut off.

"Don't say anything," He really didn't want to talk about what happened.

"No, please, hear me out on this one," Jason tried to negotiate with the younger boy.

"No, I get it. It's weird ok? You only said you liked it because you pity me, well I don't need your pity." The smaller prince spat.

"It isn't! It's not weird, actually, it's very-" Jason tried to reason with him.

"I don't want to hear it! I don't need your lies," Damian then rushed out of the room and darted down the hall before the guards could react.

Colin went to go follow him but Roy grabbed onto his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, lemme go after him. I know the castle better than you, you go talk to Jay alright?" Roy gave Colin a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze to his arm.

"O-ok, that makes more sense," Colin beamed back at him and felt his cheeks heating up.

Roy gave him one last smile before he started down the hall to go find where the smaller prince had gone while Colin entered the room to talk to Jason.

 

Damian wandered the many hallways, not knowing where he was going. Finally, he decided to open one of the doors to see inside, once the door was opened he gaped in awe at what was inside. He had stumbled upon a piano room, he walked in and closed the door behind him. The bat prince walked up to the piano and skimmed his fingers over the top of it and the keys. It was gorgeous, a sheen black that looked regularly polished. There were gold outlines that really made the instrument pop.

He sat down on the plush seat and thought about what to play, thoughts of everyone else gone.

He finally settled on a song and let his fingers press down on the correct chords and just let his fingers do the work, not even having to think about it.

Time seemed to slip away as he went from song to song, Roy had caught up and could hear the music through the door. He stopped and pressed his ear up to it and listened for a while, after a few minutes he decided to open the door. He walked in and closed the door quietly behind him and stood at the door, he went unnoticed by the other male in the room and the guard just stood there, enjoying the moment.

They must've been there for an hour or two before Damian stopped playing. He sighed to himself and jumped when Roy started clapping too loud in the once quiet room. The prince whipped around and stared wide-eyed at the red-haired guard.

"How...how long have you been there?" Damian asked, incredulously.

"About an hour or so, you're really good," Roy answered softly, slowly approaching the other.

Damian's face turned slightly pink and he swallowed harshly "Uh...thank you, nobody really knows I play piano," The smaller confessed.

"Damn, if I could play like that I wouldn't hide it, I'd be flaunting it everywhere," Roy smiled at him as he arrived next to the other.

"Tt, I do not have the same desire to bring more attention to myself than I already have," Damian turned back around on the piano seat.

"I guess that makes sense, must be kinda bad to always have eyes on you," The taller sat next to him.

Damian turned up his nose "Tt, nothing I can't handle," He replied haughtily.

Roy chuckled at him "Of course not, little prince like you can do anything," He slung his arm around the youngers shoulders and Damian grunted as he was pulled against the guard's side.

"Hey, I know you're mad at Jay, I don't know what he did but I bet he didn't mean to upset you," Roy said seriously.

Damian huffed "He looked in my sketchbook." The prince crossed his arms.

"Ah, well...what's so bad about it?" The red-hair questioned.

"My sketchbook is private. I don't like people seeing it normally and it was even more personal this time." Damian glared off to the side, curling in on himself.

"What'd you draw then?" Roy asked quietly, not wanting to pressure the other.

"I...I drew Jason," At the volume that he was talking at Roy would have missed it if he wasn't listening closely.

"Oh...well I see why that would be embarrassing," Roy offered, tightening his grip on the other.

Damian huffed again and didn't answer.

"Well, all I can tell you is that I bet it was great, and that he loved it. He's a sap." Roy smiled into the younger boys hair.

"Why would he even like it? It's weird and probably freaked him out, he's just trying to be nice," The prince mumbled.

"Hey now, come on. Jason doesn't act nice ok? If he doesn't like you then he won't hide it, he probably really liked it because he really likes you alright?" Roy said into the smallers raven locks.

Damian's cheeks burned and he sputtered a little and turned more into the taller.

Roy chuckled softly and placed a small kiss on the top of his head and patted his shoulder gently "Hey, come on. Let's go back and you can talk to Jay. Maybe we could get some lunch, I'm starving," Roy said.

Damian snorted quietly and stood up with the other, Roy guiding Damian back to Jason's quarters since he had just gone in random directions.

"Hey, if you ever want to play again, just ask and I'll take you there ok?" Roy said, nudging the other with his elbow.

Damian nodded and silently thanked him.

"Maybe Jay could listen in too," The knight prompted with a grin.

Damian rolled his eyes but didn't object.

They stopped in front of Jason's room door and Damian suddenly felt really nervous, he felt awkward after leaving like that.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. Jason isn't gonna be mad." The taller gently urged.

Damian nodded once more before he opened the door.

  
Jason sighed as Damian stormed out of his room again, he slumped down on his bed and placed his head in hands. For some reason he couldn't seem to just do anything right with Damian, he never fumbled like this with anyone else he was seeing.

He slightly lifted his head as the shorter red-head entered his room with a small smile.

The corner of Jason's mouth quirked up a little and patted the space next to him on the bed. Colin tentatively sat down next to him.

"Uh...Roy went after Dames, Said I should talk to you 'cause he knows the castle better." Colin said and ducked his head, almost as if Jason would be mad it was him.

"That's alright, I haven't really got to talk to you yet so it'll be nice," Jason grinned warmly at the smaller.

Colin flushed a pretty pink and beamed back at him, Jason wrapped his arm around the other and ruffled his hair. Colin laughed a little and softly pushed at the tallers side.

They fell into content silence until Colin broke it "So...what happened?" He asked softly, looking up at Jason.

The prince sighed and looked down at his lap "I...uh I looked in Damian's sketchbook." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

Colin stiffened slightly and sucked in air through his teeth "Man, you're lucky he didn't kill you. He must really like you then...what'd you see?" The knight urged quietly.

Jason flushed the same colour that Colin did "Uhm...he drew me." He worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Oh...no wonder he was so worked up," Colin looked away "But he must really like you though, if he drew you," Colin conceded.

"R-really?" Jason sputtered incredulously.

"Yeah, he almost never draws people, the only people he's ever drawn are Dick and I. There's even one of Tim somewhere," The red-head admitted.

"Oh wow...Didn't even know they were that close," Jason replied.

"Yeah, Damian and Dick used to be inseparable. Well, until Dick started showing up less and less. He doesn't really like Tim but it's gotten to a 'He-tolerates-him-now' kinda thing," Colin said casually.

Jason huffed a little "Cute,"

Colin hummed in agreement "But, with Dames, he's probably not all that angry as he is embarrassed. He'll come around eventually." The younger offered.

"Hey...Colin?" The prince asked.

"Yeah?" The knight replied, looking up at him again and seeing the conflict flit across his face.

"I...I never seem to do anything right with Damian, what do you think I should do?" The prince sounded so stuck, unsure of how to make his little prince happy and not mad at him. Wait, _his?_ Where did that thought come from?

"Ah...well, I'd say just keep trying. It took a long time for him to like me, he doesn't trust people easily," The younger male offered "I think he's still a little miffed about the arranged marriage thing," Colin lifted his free arm to scratch at the nape of his neck.

Jason nodded "Alright. I'm still sorry about the whole thing, I...I didn't know," The taller still felt guilty, he wanted to make the other prince happy.

"It's alright Jay, he's not mad at you any more about that," Colin said, then froze "Wait can I call you Jay? I'm sorry that's probably only a friendship thing I won't-" 

"Hey, no it's ok. You can call me that if you want, I don't mind and you are my friend ok? Don't think otherwise." Jason ruffled the other's hair as he calmed down.

"O-ok, thanks Jay," Colin smiled brightly at him. 

"No problem, calabaza," Jason pecked the other's forehead affectionately.

Colin's cheeks burned and a small smile appeared on his face "So what you gonna say to Dames when he gets back?" The knight questioned.

Jason thought about "Probably...Just apologize, a lot. Try and convince him that I really do like the picture. See where it goes from there," Jason answered finally.

"Sounds good. He's not gonna be mad, bet he'll forgive you," The small knight replied truthfully.

Jason smiled and chuckled "Alright, short stack. Thanks for the pep talk though, bet Roy's calmed him down. He's good at that," The prince smiled down at their laps.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be all good," Colin said encouragingly and leaned into the prince's side.

Jason smiled brightly at the smaller and fondly squeezed his arm "So, how's Roy been treatin' you? Having fun being showed around?" the prince asked.

"Oh, it's been great! Roy's so nice, you have really cool stuff here." Coin beamed at him.

"Well, we do try to keep up to date. I'll tell Roy you think he's nice, bet he'll be thrilled," Jason smiled into the knight's red hair.

Colin flushed brighter "R-really? Does he like me?" The red-head asked eagerly.

"'Course he does, who couldn't?" The prince replied.

Colin's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much and he giggled quietly.

 

They both looked up as the other two entered the room. Damian was looking at the door and fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Roy's arm slung over him. Roy was smiling at them with soft eyes.

Jason's lips curled into a small smile at the sight of them and Colin was still grinning. Roy nudged Damian slightly and leaned down to speak into his ear.

"You can do it, sugar. He's not gonna be mad." The knight encouraged. 

Damian nodded and made his way over to Jason still not looking at him "I...I am sorry about how I acted earlier without hearing your input. I should not have...stormed out and I apologize for being immature and childish," The smaller prince admitted quietly.

Jason took his arm from around Colin and reached out to take Damian's hands and pulled him closer "Hey, it's alright. I shouldn't have looked in your sketchbook. I'm sorry, but if I'm being honest...I really liked the picture." Jason's voice dropped an octave at the end and he tried to drop his head to look into the youngers green eyes.

Damian's face flushed and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Jason grinned and pulled him down next to him, Roy made his way over and sat next to Colin. Roy's arm went around him and his fingers brushed Jason's shoulder, the taller prince did the same and put both his arms around the boys.

The smaller prince grunted as he was pulled down and turned more into Jason to hide his embarrassment. Jason chuckled quietly and smiled into Damian's raven locks "You forgive me?" 

Damian huffed and nodded, crossing his arms "Yes...I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" The question was asked quietly.

"Of course I forgive you." Jason carefully kissed the top of his head, squeezing his arm lovingly.

Damian's lips quirked up slightly and his arm went around behind them, his fingers resting in between the space between Jason and Colin.

Roy smiled at them warmly and squeezed his arm around Colin, the other looking up at him and his face splitting into a toothy grin. Roy kissed the top of his head "Knew it would all work out, doll," Roy said into the smaller redhead's hair. 

Colin giggled and turned his head more into Roy's shoulder. Jason smiled at them and tightened his grip on the both of them. 

"Hey, can we get some lunch? I'm starving," Roy complain and pouted exaggeratedly at Jason.

Jason laughed softly "Of course, mi caballero," The prince released the hold on the boys and got up, followed by the other three. They made their way to the dining room, the two knights in front and princes in the back.

Jason's fingers brushed the smallers hand and he carefully laced their fingers together, he leaned down to whisper in the other males ear.

"If you want...I could pose for you,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry this was so late! if you follow my tumblr and leave comments it would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

_"If you want...I could pose for you,"_

The instant the words left Jason's mouth Damian's cheeks burned. His speech faltered a little and Jason chuckled quietly, they arrived outside the dining room so Jason let go of the smaller princes hand and entered the room. Damian tried to hide his blush and quickened his pace to follow suit. Jason was smiling knowingly as he sat at the table with the rest.

There was no one in the dining room, not even Queen Kori. Roy walked over to where the kitchen door was and walked inside to presumably talk to the chef about lunch. The other two sat at the table, Jason next to Damian, Colin on the other side waiting for Roy. They talked casually and Damian managed to get his face back to a normal temperature.

Roy came back after a few minutes and sat next to Colin "The chef's said they'd bring us some grub," He smiled at them and clasped his hands in front of him.

Damian nodded at him and the two red-heads started talking animatedly. Jason leaned down to the smaller a little and started speaking.

"I'm serious, you ever wanna draw me again you can just ask," Jason smiled a little at the way the little prince flushed again.

"S-shut up," Damian muttered placing his head in his hands.

"What? Little prince all embarrassed?" The taller prince teased

"No, I-" He was cut off by the chefs coming out with their food.

The chefs placed the plates on the respective placemats, the boys thanking them as they dug in.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Roy asked after swallowing the bite of his sandwich.

"Oh! Could we go to that garden again? That was pretty fun, whaddya think?" Colin questioned.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Damian?" Jason directed the question to the smaller.

"That's fine," The bat prince answered.

"Then it's decided," Roy finished his food and gathered the empty plates, "Jay and I will lead the way," The taller knight stood up with Jason and the two smaller boys followed.

"Right this way dolls," Roy smiled back at them and ended the sentence with a wink.

The two boys flushed a little, Colin grinning at Roy while Damian scowled at the floor. The two boys at the front were talking animatedly with each other and teasing one another, the visiting prince and knight were talking quietly.

"So...how'd you like it?" Colin questioned.

"Like what?" Damian responded.

"You know, how'd you like bein' here? How'd you like Jay?" The knight urged.

"It...it is fine here, the Queen is...lovely. As for the Prince? He is...annoying," The bat prince answered, looking away.

Colin smiled "Kori's great, isn't she? Way happier than your dad," The redhead chuckled, "Aw come on, I know you like 'im!" He teased.

"I do not, he's a buffoon," Damian insisted.

"Hmm, whatever you say bat boy," Colin smiled knowingly.

They stopped at Jason's room to pick up Damian's sketchpad, then they were back on their way to the garden. 

Once they reached it Roy opened the doors and the sunlight streamed in and you could hear the birds chirping. Colin marveled at the sight and the two taller boys looked on fondly at him. Damian tried to keep up his indifferent facade but it was quickly chipped away by the beautiful sight of all the plants and butterflies. 

Jason looked lovingly at the other prince as he ran his fingers through some of the leaves. Damian decided to sit on the stone bench that was outside and draw the scene in front of him, the other three were running around after the butterflies and were playing around with each other.

A couple hours had passed and Damian's hands were covered in graphite and his fingers were aching. The others were exhausted and were lying in the grass next to each other, it was dark now so they just stared up at the stars.

"Hey, bat boy, come and join us," Colin called up to him.

Damian sighed and set down his pad and pencils, He got up and stretched and lay down next to Roy. Jason was surprised that he joined them, he thought he wouldn't have wanted to get his clothes dirty. Colin smiled at him, noticing his confused expression, the prince smiled back.

They relaxed in peace, looking at the millions of stars and staring in awe at the sight. 

A minute or two later the sky slowly filled up with little yellow lights, Colin smiled wide and reached his hand up to try and touch them.

"What...what are they?" Damian asked, confused.

"They're fireflies, you never seen them before?" Roy turned his head to ask.

"I...have not," Damian admitted, turning his head the other way to hide his embarrassment.

The knight reached up and gently turned the princes head to face him, Damian resisted a little but let him do it after a second.

"It's okay if you haven't," The redhead said gently, Damian couldn't hold eye contact for too long so he just looked back to the yellow lights.

Roy smiled and looked back at them himself. Colin got up and gaped at how many there were, weaving his arms through the masses.

Jason and the other two got up to join him, Damian looking around fascinated and his hands itching to sketch it. Jason and Roy looked at the pair of them and felt something warm manifesting in their cores. 

"Should probably go in to get dinner," Roy offhandedly mentioned.

"Always thinking with your stomach," Jason chuckled and lightly elbowed the taller redhead.

"Oi, shove off," Roy laughed and batted at the prince.

"I guess we should go," Damian replied reluctantly, still staring at the fireflies.

"Right then, come on," Jason said gently, pressing his hands to the smalls of Damian's and Colin's back, urging them to walk.

The four made their way down the corridors towards the dining room, hoping they were not too late.

Damian grabbed onto Roy's arm "Thank you...for showing us that," He said bashfully, his cheeks heating up.

Roy's smiled warmly and put his arm around the smallers shoulders "Anytime, gorgeous,"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so heccin sorry for taking so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope people enjoy this because I had a lot of fun writing it and thinking of it!


End file.
